


i feel that too

by kxneki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxneki/pseuds/kxneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is certain that she is a bit saddened by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel that too

They decide to keep her overnight in the stale hospital and foreign bed with too-crisp sheets that should be less familiar than it is to her. After all the questioning and suspicious glances and bustling about has passed, Melissa McCall is smiling at her in that re-assuring warmth that Lydia welcomes from across the room. Lydia is familiar with this as well, but it's something she can't quite place, like a word on the tip of her tongue and a song stuck in her mind at the same time, blurred together. She tries to smile back but it doesn't reach her eyes the same way that Mrs. McCall's does. 

She can hear the ticking of the clock that's hanging on the wall, and the hospital television that's set on some at-home shopping network. Lydia would laugh at the notion if she had the energy. No one's visited her except for doctors and police officers since she arrived and she's not sure if she feels relief or a bit saddened by this. 

Her eyes grow heavy and her vision unfocused, the ticking a dull, repeated thump in her ears. She distantly remembers Melissa pulling the covers around her and tucking her in as the medicine takes effect, dripping into her veins from the IV stuck in her arm. 

"Everything will be fine, get some rest," is whispered somewhere close by her and Lydia is comforted enough by this to drift off completely.

Lydia dreams of a warmth that eases her and a mother that tucks her in and reads her a bedtime story and kisses her forehead, she doesn't want to wake up.

When Scott sees her the next morning, she's still asleep with the blanket a mess and her hair strewn about the pillow. He smiles at the thought of her being a rough sleeper. The light from the morning sun is washing over her, covering her in a soft glow that makes her seem angelic, her long lashes dusting her cheeks, and her chest rising and falling with each breath she takes.

Scott's noticed before how beautiful she is, it's pretty much common knowledge after all, but seeing her like this- so natural and vulnerable compared to the strong warrior she usually appears as- makes that specific tingling happen again. It's weird, that spark that starts at the base of his spine and creeps up, lighting him in fire that doesn't hurt, reaching his neck and making it a bit harder to breathe until it's pounding in his skull. He never understood that, never having felt it near anyone but her. Making him almost wary, hesitant to touch her.

He does, slowly wrapping his hand on her smaller one. He was surprised to find it fitting in his so well the night before, and happy to find it fitting just the same today. Her hands are just as cold as he remembers, and he laughs to himself remembering his mother once telling him the old saying "cold hands mean warm hearts", he supposes that does apply to Lydia, in a way.

She's stirring beneath him and he nearly lets go but her hand is grabbing onto his and holding it there. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," Scott tells her softly as she's blinking the sleep out of her eyes and trying to focus on him, adjust to the light of day, "Morning."

She still seems a bit asleep as she moves to sit up, letting go of his hand in the process, and Scott notices how cold his hand is where hers used to be. She's rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn, Scott has to stop himself from laughing at how adorable this side of Lydia is. She'd kill him if she heard him laughing at her, he thinks.

Her brows are furrowed for a few moments, and she doesn't return his greeting, looking around and taking in her surroundings. This seems to wake her up, her eyes wide and back on him in an instant.

"Did something else happen?" Her voice is still riddled with the cracks of sleep, her face no longer peaceful as Scott had saw minutes before. Scott places his palm to her leg above the hospital blanket in attempt to ease her worry.

"Didn't I tell you everything would be okay?" He's smiling at her and Lydia's head seems to buzz at this, those words and that smile seem familiar somehow. 

"What about Stiles-"

"We're working on it." He tells her with conviction. She looks at him with a certain Lydia-copyrighted look that tells him everything and yet nothing at the same time. But he understands.

"You're just as important, you know." She stills beside him, staring closely at him in small surprise before tearing her gaze from his. 

"I'm fine enough to go. If I'm stuck here we could be too late again." Her voice sounds watery and thin, though her determination still gets through.

"And if we didn't have you at all, then we really would be in trouble, hm?" Although he's not joking, he sends a light smile to her, and he's taken aback when she returns it. He feels that heat creeping up on him, suffocating him. He coughs, clearing his throat and backing up a little.

"Oh," something clicks for Lydia then, her fogged memory from the previous night surfacing, "you look a lot like your mother." 

Scott smiles instantly at this, "It's the nose, right? People always say I have her nose."

"No," Lydia says, "It's your eyes when you smile." 

Scott doesn't know what to say to this. Speechless and light-headed suddenly. 

"Thank you for stopping by, Scott." Her voice breaking through his internal struggle.

"Well, Mom had you on lock-down last night. I stopped by but you were nearly asleep."

She's confused, "What?" she asks.

"I snuck in," He looks a bit sheepish, not meeting her gaze, "wanted to make sure you were alright. They must've given you some strong meds though, you were pretty out of it. I just told you to get some sleep."

She's blushing. She can feel it all the way down her neck. She's thankful that she has an excuse not to remember it, mistaking Scott for his mother as he tucked her in. 

"Ahaha," her laugh sounds forced even to her, Scott seems to be a bit pink in the face as well, "I guess so." Her voice is small and nearly squeaky, Lydia doesn't remember the last time she felt this way.

Scott clears his throat again and she tells him to get to school, reminds him of his goal of perfect attendance, jokingly, to which they both laugh. Before he pulls the door closed he remarks that he could miss a bit of school for her, Lydia pretends not to hear it and pretends she doesn't feel the strange flutters in her stomach.

It isn't long until she has another visitor. Aiden sits by her legs and looks at her with those eyes that make her squirm, smiles at her with a smile that isn't warm or cold, as if it were perfectly painted on. She takes notice of the difference of his hand in hers compared to Scott's as soon as Aiden holds her hand. She is certain that she is a bit saddened by this.


End file.
